


相爱恨早（1）

by janehe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 理智与情感AU，单性转卢平





	相爱恨早（1）

一开始莱姆斯根本没想到邓布利多教授会找到自己，那时她已经快半年没有一个相对稳定的工作了，房东从邓布利多跨入这栋公寓之后一直藏在暗处窥视，直到邓布利多在他偷听时故意用魔法打开门，让他摔了个大马趴。  
“偷听女士们的对话可不是绅士行为。”霍格沃茨的校长喝了一口莱姆斯的薄荷水并津津有味地喳喳嘴，“所以你愿意帮我这个忙吗莱姆斯？”  
莱姆斯不知道怎么回答这个问题，西里斯是前天越狱的，报纸上印满了他消瘦阴沉的脸，而邓布利多今天突然出现在她面前，询问她是否愿意接受黑魔法防御术教授的职位。  
她下意识想要拒绝：“我想我的特殊情况并不允许我接受您的好意，教授。”  
“哦，我差点忘了。”邓布利多眨眨眼似乎才想起她毛茸茸的小毛病，“可你是不是也忘了，你11岁的那个夏天我是怎么突然出现在你家里的？”  
她当然没法忘记，她本以为自己已经失去了在霍格沃茨就读的资格，但霍格沃茨的校长却为了她的就学亲自带着她的录取通知书上门，并向她的父母解释了为此所做的所有准备。  
“如果你认为当年我帮了你一个忙，那现在也请你帮一把这个老人。黑魔法防御术的老师可不好找，尤其是在大家都了解之前的两位教授的经历的情况下。”  
莱姆斯一时无言，凤凰社停止运行太多年了，十二年前伏地魔倒台之后她的生活并没有变得更好，邓布利多为她作证解除了她狼人奸细的嫌疑，却无法消除世人对狼人的偏见。詹姆和莉莉死了，西里斯被指认为告密的凶手，甚至在那之后杀死了彼得和十多个麻瓜。  
她几乎是在一夜之间又回到了来到霍格沃茨之前的日子。邓布利多有尝试为她介绍工作，而她拒绝了，接着便是自我放逐般的十二年。她从没敢去看哈利，哈利应该也早已忘记了那个会抱着他哼歌的莱姆斯阿姨。  
“我想您和霍格沃茨有足够的能力保护好哈利，他进不来那里。”  
她这句硬梆梆的话明显起到了效果，因为接下来十几秒里邓布利多没有说话。  
“莱姆斯，比起一个盯梢的守卫，我想哈利更需要的是一个真正专业优秀的老师。”邓布利多的声音又轻又慢，“总得有个人教会他怎么去保护好自己，而我相信你是做这件事最好的人选。”  
莱姆斯不能假装自己没有被这句话打动，但还有一个问题横亘在这中间，她不觉得自己应该回避这个问题。  
“您不怕我会成为谁的同谋吗？”她惨笑着问出了她最怕也最想被问到的这个问题。  
邓布利多半月镜片后的蓝眼睛有一瞬间似乎在透过她看别的什么人，但那太快了，莱姆斯不确认自己是否看清了那个眼神，她只听到老人平静的回答。  
“当然，我相信你，你绝不会那样做。”  
收拾行李在这十几年里对于莱姆斯而言不算什么新鲜事，但是一想到她的目的地是霍格沃茨，她就很难不让自己抱有期待。邓布利多提前支付了她半年的薪水让她得以摆脱那个要命的房东，但八月的月圆还是让她没能提前赶到学校，即使在西弗勒斯狼毒药剂的作用下她能作为一匹无害的狼在房间里度过这一切，但满月后带给人的虚弱恐怕是任何药剂都无法缓解的。于是她得以重温学生时代，搭乘特快和学生们一起回到霍格沃茨。  
而她也没想到会在这样的情况下再次遇到哈利。  
她醒得比他们想象的要早，偷听也不该是好老师的行为准则，但是莱姆斯也曾是十三四岁的青少年，知道这个年纪的小鬼对于师长们那种几乎本能的忌惮，就算你是她最喜欢的学生，你愿意对朋友说的也一定会比愿意对老师说的多。她听到哈利和他的朋友们的交谈，听到亚瑟的小儿子那些无伤大雅的抱怨和那个叫赫敏的姑娘三番五次对自己的试探，比起男孩们女孩子总是要谨慎得多，也许再过几年她也能成为一个级长。  
她随着火车的颠簸把自己的脸更深地埋进那件斗篷里。开往新学期的车厢，走道上不时窜过的宠物，推着装满多味比比豆、蟑螂堆和甘草糖的售货员，彼得展开空白的羊皮纸对着她的魔法史作业做最后的挣扎，詹姆在耍弄一只飞贼，西里斯翻着莉莉带来的麻瓜杂志，对着某一页吹了一声口哨，而莉莉冲着他俩翻白眼。  
她怀疑自己是不是真的又睡着了。  
直到火车毫无征兆地停下，车厢在一瞬间陷入黑暗。  
接下来的一切完全超过了她的想象，虽然她在之前就从邓布利多那里听到了一些风声，但她不觉得学生们在这种特殊情况下就该受到如此的对待。而那个摄魂怪似乎非常善于挑选对象，迅速地绕过自己朝哈利扑去，直到杖尖跳出银白色的母狼驱赶他离开，哈利倒在地上一动不动，耳边的尖叫似乎隔着水面传来，莱姆斯一时目眩。  
“莱姆斯，我知道这很难以接受，詹姆和莉莉回不来了。”  
“西里斯在哪？”  
“抱歉莱姆斯。我知道你不相信，我们都不愿意相信，但所有证据都证实这就是真的！”  
“哈利！”亚瑟的小儿子俯下身拍打男孩的脸，“哈利！你没事吧？”  
“没事。”哈利被扶回座位，“出什么事了？那个……那个东西到哪儿去了？谁在尖叫？”  
“没有人在尖叫啊。”红头发的男孩连嘴唇都绷紧了。  
“可是我听见了尖叫声……”  
“咔吧。”她掰开那块巧克力，同时注意到这个动静把韦斯莱家的小子吓得差点跳了起来，车厢里的小家伙们都紧紧盯着她，似乎她会突然变成一个摄魂怪。  
“给。”她把最大的那块递给哈利，“吃吧，会有帮助的。”  
莉莉的眼睛似乎还沉浸在恐惧的余波里，他把那块巧克力捏在手里，但声音很平稳：“那东西是什么？”  
“摄魂怪。阿磁卡班的摄魂怪。”莱姆斯无意增加他的不安，但她得让他们对他们可能要面对的东西做好准备，她把剩下的巧克力平分给了所有的孩子，心想这可真是足够糟糕的第一课。  
“吃吧。会有帮助的。请原谅，我需要跟司机谈谈……”她闪身走出包厢，那个摄魂怪已经被她赶下了车厢，司机的脸色也并不好，摄魂怪们带着魔法部的命令而来，表示他们需要检查车上是否可能窝藏了犯人。莱姆斯静静地回忆了一下，学生之中并没有人将犬类作为宠物。  
回去的路上她不知道该为此感到更加忧虑还是松一口气，只是一秒就让哈利当场昏迷，如果是十二年……  
她快到包厢门口了。莱姆斯深吸了一口气，告诉自己不能再想。接着在门口发现没有一个人吃下她递过来的东西。  
“我可没有在那块巧克力里下毒啊……”她微笑，接着发现哈利几乎是慌乱地对着已经被手指的温度融化了一些的巧克力咬了一口。


End file.
